Do title's REALLY matter? Fine then, ZUTARA!
by Ozvaldo
Summary: PostWar. When a chain of mysterious/horrible/weird events bring Zuko and Katara together, they start to get along. But when something huge happens, it will be up to Katara and Zuko to pull it together. R&R ZukoXKatara
1. Chapter 1

Avatar the Last Airbender: PostWar

No, I don't own Avatar, otherwise Zuko and Katara would be together. Here's the story:

* * *

"Aang, where are we going?" Katara asked, her eyes blindfolded and Aang leading her to a door. Aang opened the door and took off the blindfold, gasping in shock.

"Oh Aang, it looks just like before! Except for the Southern Water tribe marking isn't there," Katara stated, and with one move she Water bended the carving into the wall. Since her village had been destroyed by Fire nation the Northern Water tribe has been rebuilding it, but the only Waterbender who had seen her room before, besides Katara, was Aang when she first met him. As a present to her, he made her room again, including the fur carpet and traditional water tribe artifacts. Katara hugged him tightly and they kissed only briefly because a knock on the door separated them.

"Hey Aang, did she like it?" Sokka said, opening the flap and entering the room, only to leave in disgust when he saw them in each other's arms and grumble something about 'doing something gross with my sister.' Katara blushed and giggled, while Aang stared at her, remarking in her beauty.

The war was over. Ozai defeated. The world was re-building itself, and even a few airbenders revealed themselves when peace was made global. Aang moved them all to the Eastern Air temple, and began to train them and rebuild the great legend of the Airbenders.

Aang realized the list of things he had to do and parted from Katara, moving her hair loopie away from her face. He kissed her again, and as she started to lean into him again, another picture came to his mind. He pictured the airbenders waiting for him, still fragile from opening themselves to their true natures. There were only a handful of them, and they were all looking to Aang for instruction and shelter.

"Katara. We need to talk," he said, sitting down on the new bed and beckoning Katara to him. She sat down, still smiling brightly, still happy for the moment. Aang took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"Katara, I loved you since I met you. You know I have. And these past months have been wonderful with you, but I finally realize what I need to do. I need to rebuild the air temples, bring back balance to the world, with all the four nations. I would love to do this with you, but I need to do it alone, and I can't bring myself to force you to stay with me. Katara, you've always been there for me, but I don't think as my girlfriend, no matter how much I have wanted you to be. Katara, I never really knew my parents, I grew up with the monks. So when you and Sokka brought me in, I guess I sort of matched you two with my parents. You'll always be family, but I think we shouldn't be together. I'm sorry Katara," he finished, opening his eyes and looking Katara in the eye. She didn't look sad, she looked furious. She stood up, melted the entire room and shot it all at Aang, who was completely shocked.

Katara ran, ignoring the staring faces of her brother, Suki, and her father, and water bended on the water, with no direction in mind, just anger. By the time she reached land, the moon was up and she felt more powerful, and more rage. She started to create a whirlpool around her, getting bigger and bigger. By the time the sun came up, she stopped bending and looked around, surveying the damage. The entire beach was destroyed and everywhere she looked she saw trees falling and land flooded. She was still at the beach of whichever nation, and she knew she would have to answer to someone. But she couldn't take it right now, and thought about returning home. She was once again filled with rage and created a water spout, spinning her up into the air while she screamed to the sun, furious for weakening her. She knew people were gathering around the beach, but she didn't care. She had no idea how long she bended the water furiously, but before she could stop herself she ended up passed out on a beach listening to the sound of distant cries.

* * *

"Katara, can you hear me?" Katara was still groggy, and turned away, not wanting to wake up quite yet. But she felt she shoulders shaking and her eyes burst open. All the water in the room flew up, and froze into ice spikes in front of the stranger. Katara then got hold of herself and released the water, grabbing her head with her hands. Katara then realized the 'stranger' was the Fire Lord himself. She was lying down on a sort, big bed in a room that looked like a royal suite

"Zuko?" she said, more confused than she had ever been. Zuko smiled and brought a cup of water to her mouth, where she sipped it shyly and closed her eyes again. Zuko stared at her, wondering what happened to create this giant affect on her, and after minutes of silence, couldn't hold in his curiosity.

"Katara, what happened?" he asked and her eyebrow quirked.

"I never knew the Fire Lord was so curious about a water peasant," she joked, but Zuko was serious.

"Katara, you created a mini-tsunami, froze eighteen people, and ruined fifty miles of coastline. Watchers in the Earth kingdom were complaining about the strong tides. Then you passed out of sheer exhaustion. Something definitely was wrong. Why wasn't Aang or Sokka with you?" he asked, and Katara opened her eyes and started crying. Zuko, assuming a family fatality, thought the worse and began to comfort her.

"He'll always be with you, Katara. You guys were so close. It's just a part of life. Just don't let the grief destroy you," he said, rubbing her back as she hugged him tightly. Katara bawled louder and tried to wipe her tears on Zuko's shirt.

"But…his excuse -wail- was that….he wanted to….. rebuild -sob- the….air temples!" she cried. Zuko was now confused, thinking that someone had died, but now clueless. He pushed her back a little bit and looked into her eyes.

"Wait, Katara, what happened? Did someone die?" he asked, feeling a little stupid, but unwilling to let this miscommunication go on. Katara, also confused, stopped crying for a little bit. She wiped her nose and swallowed back the tears, getting ready to speak.

"Aang broke up with me. I left the Southern water tribe and ended up here," she replied. Zuko started laughing. Katara, realizing he wasn't feeling pity for her, started throwing a pillow at him.

"He said I was like his mother!" she growled, taking out her anger on Zuko via pillow. At this, Zuko began laughing even harder, and Katara thought she could make out, "Oh my God that's sooo true. I never noticed but it's sooo obvious!" Katara hit him harder until he fell off the bed, but he was still laughing. Once he was done and Katara was sitting on the bed pouting with no more pillows to throw, he got back up.

"Katara, I thought someone died. I never really did see you and Aang together anyways. You'll be fine," he said, and however strange it sounded, Katara took comfort in his words and got up, stretching. Being with a friend got her mind of Aang, for no matter how short the time.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, washing her face and sniffing herself, not pleased with the result. Zuko snickered again and stood up, walking around.

"Three weeks. I was wondering when you would wake up. But I knew nothing serious happened. Sokka's here, though. Do you want to see him?" Zuko asked, and Katara nodded. And it was decided; Katara would clean up and go meet her brother, and Zuko would go and wake up his girlfriend, Mai, who had slept late.

Katara ran outside to see not her brother, but Aang sitting outside, his head faced to the ground. _That bastard, _she thought as she tried to go back, but Aang heard her and looked up.

"Katara…"

* * *

So, tell me what you thought please!


	2. New Ends

tHANKS for reviewing Spaceangel77, zutaraluvr10, Aipom4, Aqua Jock 42! You guys are awesome. JUST SO YOU KNOW: THIS IS A ZUTARA. i will never leave Kataang in my stories. Zuko and Katara will be together by the time this story is done. So, YAY! Now, the story:

I don't own Avatar

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Katara was currently sitting with Aang outside her room, an awkward silence filling the sky. He kept on looking at her, but she just stared at the ground, unwilling to meet his eye. Then he decided to break the silence.

"Look, I know I hurt you. I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I had learned this before, but now I know what I must do now. I have to restore balance to the world, and this includes the elements as well. I am the only airbender able to control my power, master it. I need to teach the others air so perhaps we can create a new legend. With _four_ elements. You would have done the same," he said, touching her arm. Katara shoved it off, standing up and putting her arms on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you wait until I actually liked you to break up with me? There are tons of other guys I could have been with! You wait until now- Who is she?" Katara asked suddenly, her eyes flashing with understanding. Aang hung his head, beginning to sob.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I didn't mean to. Just so you know I didn't do anything yet," he said, barely audible. Katara's eyes started watering, and she bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. She managed to look Aang in the eye just long enough to ask, "Who is she?" Aang brought his head back down.

"Toph," he said and Katara broke down. She fell to the ground, her head exploding from all the information. Toph and Aang? She felt dizzy just thinking about it. Her two great friends, together? When?

"When?" she asked, still on the ground. Aang had stopped crying and looked sadly at Katara.

"You two are best friends. We you two hung out, I also hung out with her. We got to be really close, and one day after talking all night I realized I loved her. So I knew I had to end it with you, and here we are now," he responded, shrugging. Katara thought for a good five minutes until she stood up, wiping the dirt from her skirt, and faced Aang.

"Aang, no matter how hurt I feel, I want Toph to be happy. She has never liked any guy, and if she chooses you, I will be happy. But horrible timing. Giving me a present and then breaking up with me? Not classy at all. But," she took his hands in her own, "Aang, I will always be there for you, as a good friend. You're my family too, you know." Katara walked away, twisting with hurt and letting go. If she couldn't make Aang happy, at least someone else could. But it still hurt like hell and when she turned the corner, she ran to the Royal garden. Aang sat on the bench, shocked. He was surprised at her reaction to say the least.

"Hey, what's up airbender?" Zuko said walking towards Aang. Aang looked at him blankly for a second before jumping up, hugging him.

"Katara is the most amazing girl in the world!" he yelled, bending into the sky. Zuko was confused to say the least.

"So you guys are back together?" he asked, trying to figure it all out. Aang laughed and patted him on the back.

"No, I'm with Toph. Katara is letting me be. She truly has grown so much since I first met her. She just wanted Toph and me to be happy. Amazing," he said, becoming serious. Zuko was shocked, he had no idea that Aang was with Toph.

"So, you're with Toph now and Katara is alone," Zuko stated, not really sure where he was going. Aang gasped and put up his hands, a big idea apparently in his head.

"You're right! I know, I just have to find Katara someone who loves her as much as I love Toph! It's perfect. Now, who? Haru? No, his beard is funny. Jet? No, he's dead. Who else? Surely she has had a crush on someone! I need Toph to find out," Aang said, running off with a new purpose. Zuko laughed but then frowned, knowing however strong a certain waterbender may have looked, she was crying alone somewhere. Zuko walked around, nodded to all the staff, nobles, and friends he met on the way, but not giving them time to strike up a conversation. They could tell by the look on his face that he was busy. It was in his mother's garden that he found Katara, sitting by the tree, head in her knees. He walked over to her, making enough noise to make sure she heard him. Leaning against the tree, he waited for her to stop crying and look up. But she wasn't making any noise. She wasn't moving. She was just…sitting there. Not able to see her breathing, Zuko knelt down to her, afraid she was sick or worse. But as he pulled back her head, he saw that he eyes were closed and her chest rising in a steady, slow pattern. She was asleep, and there were no dried tears in her eyes or on her face.

"You always confuse me. You really have grown, Katara," he whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear. He left her in peace and walked to his room, where Mai was supposed to be.

"Mai?" Zuko called out, wanting to see his girlfriend. She called back from the closet, where Zuko then proceeded to enter. Mai was sitting in the middle of the floor, her hair flowing down to the floor. She looked different, restless, and Zuko was worried as to what was bothering her.

"Ty Lee is going on a trip to each of the Four Nations. Just to travel, to adventure, to have fun," Mai stated, fluidly getting up. Zuko walked towards her, still not understanding.

"Zuko I'm going with her. All of this palace and Fire Lord stuff. I want adventure, excitement, new stuff. You seem to have lost something Zuko, for the past year you've walked around like a lost puppy. I don't make you happy. So, I'm going for a year around the world," she finished and Zuko froze. Mai was… leaving?

"But- I, thought…you loved me?" he asked, half whisper half yell. She walked over to him and kissed him, placing one hand on his cheek.

"I do, Zuko, but we need some time apart. You need to figure out what you want, because I'm not sure if it's me. Just let me go, I need this too," she said, and she walked out the door. He looked around and saw her clothing and girl things all gone. Zuko walked around, looking for something to hit or fight, and finally saw Aang skipping in the hall. Aiming a fireball at the Avatar, Aang barely dodged it before it hit him. Aang spun around and saw Zuko's murderous face and knew he was serious. Aang fought with him, using any element that he could while Zuko used fire and anger. He wished he had treated Mai better. He wished she hadn't given up on them. He wished he had asked her to marry when she brought it up. He recalled the conversation very clearly now. Mai had subtly asked him if he was going to marry her, and he had no idea. He was confused and nervous about the subject ever since. Maybe she couldn't wait any longer.

"Zuko? Zuko?" Aang was in front of him. They were in the courtyard, servants looking from their jobs to see the chaos of the Fire Lord. Zuko screamed into the sky with giant burst of fire and closed his eyes. Aang put a hand on his shoulder and walked with him, glaring at the peeping servants.

"Mai left. She couldn't wait for me any longer," Zuko vented as they walked and Aang sighed in understanding. Zuko and Aang had gotten very close since the fall of Ozai, partially because they understood each other so well.

"You should get really drunk," Aang stated, nodding his head like a perfect monk. Zuko nodded too, and the plan was made.

* * *

tehehehehe... drunk? hmmmmmm.. sounds like fun! Read and Review!


End file.
